


Happy Birthday, Rize!

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Captive, Dark, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: Rize is a prisoner of Nimura and Nimura decides to give Rize a birthday present.





	Happy Birthday, Rize!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story of Nimura and Rize. I love writing dark Nimura and Rize together.

Four shackles hung from Rize’s body. Two on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. The chains were attached to the dirty wall, but they were long enough to allow Rize to move about her cell. Not that she did that much. No, Rize spent most of her days on the bloody floor. Some of it was her blood, some of it was that of her food. Nimura was not kind to her at all.

When she was first taken from Kanou’s lab and placed here, she tried to escape. Four red tentacles had pierced through the two guards assigned to her and she delighted in their screams and looks of pain for a few seconds before retracting her kagune, leaving them with gaping holes. As their bodies hit the floor, Rize ran without a second thought. She was unconscious when they brought her to her new prison, so she didn’t remember where an exit was. As she left however, she was shocked to realize that she knew this place. It wasn’t the Sunlit Garden, nor Kanou’s lab, or any lab for that matter, it was the Washuu main house. The house where the breeding took place.

She was locked in the basement where the food for the Washuu’s were placed. She quickly ran up the stairs as fast as her feet would take her. Her kagune was still out and still ready to attack at any moment. As she reached the top, she stopped at the door and listened quietly. There was no sound for a couple of minutes and Rize was still debating about opening the door slowly and quietly escaping or busting through the door and escaping as quickly as possible. She decided on the former. After not hearing much, she slowly opened the door and peaked her head out.

A red tentacle much like her own wrapped around her neck and threw her down the stairs completely. She hit the ground with a hard thud and as she tried to fight back, the tentacle wrapped around her neck much tighter, effectively cutting off her air supply.

The last thing she saw was Nimura’s smiling face as he walked down the steps.

She ended up back in the basement and chained to the wall. As punishment, Nimura not only starved her for two weeks, but he had his henchmen whip her with a barbed whip made from a ghoul’s kagune. The barbs tore into her back, lines of blood coating the walls, the floor, Nimura’s face, but he smiled and licked it off. By the time the whipping was done, Rize’s back was on fire and she was not able to lay down on it for at least a week.

That was only half of it however. Rize’s screams must have done something to Nimura because he took her, on the floor, like a dog. Rize was too weary to resist but the pain in her back fortunately outweighed the pain from the rape. It wasn’t the first time Nimura had raped her, nor was it the last. She didn’t like thinking about that. It was the one thing she wanted to escape as a child, but the world was twisted. She escaped rape from the Washuus only to end up being raped by Nimura. Talk about poetic.  

After that escape attempt, Rize had not tried to escape again. Not that she was given the chance. Nimura greatly reduced her food supply to purposely keep her weak. These chains she was placed in would have easily broken had Rize been at full strength. But she was not. She was so weak and starved that she couldn’t even escape something as simple as chains.

Locked down here, time seemed to fly. She wasn’t sure when food would come. Sometimes it wouldn’t come for weeks, other times it came more quickly. Nimura made skillful use of Rize. She served as a killing tool to his enemies.

He would open her cell and throw some unfortunate person in with her. Since her chains were long enough to move, she would lunge at them. Her teeth would bite into their soft throats and she would savor the red hot blood that filled her mouth. Bite by bite, she bit deep, gorging herself on warm flesh until she hit bone. When the screams stopped, and the body stopped moving, she would move down into the belly. Ripping it open with her fingernails she would stuff the slimy entrails into her mouth, chewing happily. She didn’t even care if Nimura watched. Food was food and she would not let it go to waste. Once it was done, Rize would lick her fingers and the body would be removed.

As the cell door opened this time, Rize saw Nimura dump a young girl on the ground and she stared at her. Nimura had never brought a girl for her to eat. It was always men, human or ghoul.

As the girl opened her eyes, the last thing she saw was a pair of white teeth coming towards her and the sounds of tearing, chewing, and laughing filled the air.

“Happy Birthday, Rize!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
